


Prompt #30: "One more chapter?"

by Xylianna



Series: Xy's 100 Ways Challenge [42]
Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Terra loves their nightly ritual, when Celes reads to her before they sleep.





	Prompt #30: "One more chapter?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stopmopingstarthoping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/gifts).



> Unbeta'd sprint prompt fill, forgive my typoes!

The fire crackling on the hearth was a cheery backdrop to Celes’s voice, the sweet soprano tinged with a rasp that never quite went away, a souvenir of her years as a soldier. Terra thought it was the prettiest voice she’d ever heard, though. One of her most selfish wishes was that she’d been able to hear Celes sing when she stood in for Maria all those years ago — while Terra had coaxed some tunes from Celes over their years together, even with her limited knowledge Terra knew that with theater acoustics it would be amazing.

But, she couldn’t go back and redo the past. What she could do was enjoy the present.

Terra lay supine on the bed, her head cradled by Celes’s crossed legs. She idly stroked her fingers over one muscular leg while listening to tonight’s story, and was deviously pleased each time she felt Celes’s muscles tense beneath her delicate touches. However Terra didn’t truly wish to distract her lover.

She wanted to know what would happen next.

When Celes had realized that Terra was never taught to read — Emperor Gestahl hadn’t seen any reason to educate his pet Esper, beyond the ways of war — she’d made it her mission to read Terra as many books as possible. She was teaching her to read, too, but Terra found that extremely challenging and tended to get frustrated fast, her temper akin to her natural born fire element in this and so many other things.

Terra loved this nightly ritual. First they would bathe (truth be told, sometimes the rest of their night would be thrown off-kilter just by this, for a simple bath could turn into so much more), and brush each other’s hair, then make a pot of tea and settle into bed with a book. She couldn’t wait for the day that she could do the reading, but she knew that was still a good ways off. For now, Terra was perfectly content to listen to Celes weave tales of dragons and battles, of adventure and romance, all in that cultured Vectorian accent softened with battle coarseness in a way that made Terra’s heart skip a beat.

She tipped her head back until she could glance up at her girlfriend. Even from this angle, Celes was simply breathtaking. Golden hair still damp from the bath hung in wet strands around the graceful column of her neck. From this angle, Terra got an excellent view of her full breasts, and was momentarily distracted from the story by the way Celes’s nipples were tenting her nightgown. Unable to resist temptation, Terra reached up and flicked a fingertip over one swollen bud, but to Celes’s credit — and Terra’s bemusement — the former Magitek Knight didn’t so much as flinch. Her voice maintained its same steady cadence and calm timbre, until she reached the end of that section and closed the book.

When those gray-blue eyes met hers, Terra grinning up up at Celes mischievously. “One more chapter?” she asked, turning to nuzzle her cheek against Celes’s core suggestively.

Celes quirked one golden brow drolly, and even went so far as to murmur, “Challenge accepted.” She opened the book again and resumed reading with the next part, while Terra inched her nightgown up until it bunched around her navel.

Letting her beloved’s voice wash over her once more, Terra smiled, for a moment allowing her to sink into the feelings of safety, security, and belonging. She knew now what love was, and that she was more than capable of feeling it — and any time she felt her confidence waver, Celes reminded her in a hundred little ways how devoted she was to Terra. Their rapport was definitely a two-way street, and Terra was beyond grateful that their adventures had brought them together.

But, this wasn’t the time for such serious thoughts. With a catlike smirk, Terra licked her lips, rolling onto her stomach and leaning forward. She wanted to see how much of the chapter Celes would manage to read while being very… distracted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are writer fuel! <3


End file.
